


Feel Something

by Tmas



Series: Poetry- The Cringe Years [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: Another poem I wrote in high school. Part of my Poetry Cringe collection.





	Feel Something

Lonely days,  
With God's ways.  
They want me to pray,  
With no words to say.

Feeling pain,   
Falling rain.  
Speak up,  
Silence too loud.

I need something to feel.   
Looking for the real.

Lifeless drones,  
Panic prone.  
A fire inside,  
Fighting for more.

I won't die  
And I won't lose.  
Is this demon of mine  
Such a crime?

I need something to feel,  
Searching for the real.

I will never have love,  
Only from above.  
I need something to feel,  
Tired of nothing real...


End file.
